TheRedneck14
'TheRedneck14 '''also known by most of the users by his real name, Joe, is the current and self-proclaimed "Supreme Overlord" of Gen 90s and the other 90-ites. History Joe was born on April 20th, 1991, and he currently resides in Mesa, Arizona. He has been a member of GameFAQs since mid 2005. Since his arrival, Joe has maintained an authoritative presence on the board. He has seen it through constant states of crisis, and continues to do so in the present. 2007-2008 Joe came to Gen 90s shortly after its creation in the summer of 2007 before the Nibblonian War began (he was also in the Nibblonian Army, as a "Chemical Weapons" specialist or something like that). Shortly after he started posting topics about his hatred of emos and drugs, along with various other rants and news articles. Joe became the Supreme Overlord after the second popularity contest, and has continued to be such. 2009-2010 He has led many campaigns toward the betterment of the board, the most recent of which being a Gen 90s Wiki, which many lept at the opportunity of having a page in. He was also the creator of New Gen 90s following the New Years Exodus, although you could say that New Gen 90s just divided people more than they already were. In current events Joe was forced to defend his title against BlissfulOcean. The usually peaceful and rational resident declared open rebellion against Joe. Joe was mostly dismissive of the mutiny, but soon decided to do something about it, via a popularity contest. It is assumed he was the victor, although Bliss will sometimes claim that he is still the leader. Joe doesn't seem to care very much. Recently he adopted the hobby of teasing RevenantDusk. Ever since Rev let it slip that his phallus often slipped out of his boxers because he's "not small," Joe started a campaign to fluster Rev by posting about the supposedly impressive size of his "part," referring to it as an "anaconda," or a "fire hose." Many others followed suite. Joe was aready a fan of teasing Rev far before the "peen size slip" incident began. He attempted to tease Sneezy as well, but Sneezy began a turn of events which involved the purge of all comments critical of him, or containing his nickname, "Sneezy." Joe, along with many others, was rather annoyed. Joe has also called him Yzeens and gibberish that sounds like Axeuzx. He has also taken to proving that Hannah_M0ntana1 is really Josh, a Traditionalist Troll in league with Rev to make him as stupid as he can possibly be. So far "She" has refuted his claims and the proof backing them, claiming to be a victim of coincidence, which Joe constantly refutes. Posting Habits Joe tends to go off an Rants a lot. He is normally seen on the board every day but he does not post a substantial amount of topics. Random Trivia *At one point, he won many of the board games, including one of the popularity contests and Survivor. *Is a member of the Republican Party, although he considers himself to be a Moderate. *Born on the same day as Adolf Hitler (he frequently compares himself to the man), the day of the Deepwater Horizon Oil Spill, and the anniversary of Columbine. *He is very pale, oftentimes likened to a Vampire from the popular novel and film series, the Twilight ''Saga. It is heavily suspected that he may involunatarily begin to 'sparkle' when exposed to direct sunlight, or that a blinding light reflects off of his skin. *He is an avid Arizona Cardinals and Chicago Bears fan. *Regrets choosing the name "TheRedneck14" when he joined GameFAQs in mid 2005, and he asks everyone to call him Joe instead. Category:Users